Of Dogs, Wolves and Dragons
by b3aTr3d
Summary: "Through the bustle of the busy streets and the gleaming lights is an underlying world filled with crime, gangs, and most importantly-money. Tokyo had a truly corrupt system..."AN IY/KAG A/U, R&R PLEASE!!
1. Getting Aquainted

**Of Dogs, Wolves, and Dragons**

Chapter One:  Getting Acquainted

* * *

means English

(A/n:  This is an A/U…alternative universe…so deal.)

* * *

Tokyo.

Through the bustle of the busy streets and the gleaming lights is an underlying world filled with crime, gangs, and most importantly-money.  Tokyo had a truly corrupt system with undeniably stupid politicians leading the city deeper into an economic depression.  (A/n: I don't know if Tokyo is really like that, it just sounded cool.)  In the backstreets lay gangs fighting for territory, or working for those who really owned it-the syndicates.  Or in other words the mafia's owned a lot of turf.  The syndicates weren't filled with incompetent idiots.  The syndicates were a refined circle of criminals.  Though that may sound funny, they could do things others couldn't dream of-and get away with it.  The cops could never-ever-find them or any evidence to lead to them.  

Mostly the syndicates were family run, the top dog usually the eldest of the family.  The syndicates were usually split into smaller groups, almost like a caste system or hierarchy.  Mafias and syndicates are in the constant battle for territory, gangs usually with impotent leaders try to stand up to them and land their own ground.  Mainly they're wiped out within a few hours, many (should've) learned their lesson.

* * *

"DADDY!!"

"Oww!! Don't scream that loud, you want my ears to fall off?"

"YES!"

"That was mean…"

"I'm NOT mean!"

"Of course, dear, whatever you think."

"Feh, and you say I'm mean."

In the middle of a huge hall that was decorated with beautiful paintings and flowers, stood a tall, thin, distinguished looking man.  He had jet black hair which was graying on the sides.  A girl-about 17 years old-ran down a flight of stairs towards them man.

"DADDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"What do you want, dear daughter?" the man said putting emphasis on the last two words.

The girl wore a pair of black jeans, a blue tang top on that contrasted with her brown eyes.  She had long black hair that went to mid-back and she had a black hoddie wrapped around her waist and held a blue backpack.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR DOING IT!!"

"Doing what, Kagome?"

"YOU KNOW!! THE TREATY WITH THE DRAGONS!!"

"Oh, yes, well, you know how things are."

"WHAT!!! DAD!!! YOU KNOW THEY'RE NO GOOD!!!"

"What is done is done, we're going to sign and that's final!"

"BUT…DAD!!!"

"Will you stop screaming??"

"Gomen…"

"We have to do it, or we'll never get anything accomplished.  Plus we have a mutual enemy."

"Who?"

* * *

Somewhere in downtown Tokyo…

"WE'RE WHAT?!"

"You heard what I said Kenshin, we have to.  Orders from the elders."

Two middle aged men, one with brown hair who sat behind a huge oak desk and the other with silvery hair who sat in the chair to the side of the desk.  The room seemed to be an office of sort, decorated with modern art and books, and fit with some very comfy looking furniture.  A large red, leather couch was set in front of the desk which matched the tone of the room.  The room's walls were almost a maroon like color.  There were other chairs set around the room which matched the other furniture.

"Damned…Fine…who should we send?"

"I'm going."

"Alone?"

"No you idiot…I'm going with-"

The door suddenly opened revealing two teens.  They were about the same height, same hair color, and similar features.  The only thing distinguishing them from each other was a rather obvious.  One was a girl, who had fiery red eyes, and the other a boy with ice blue eyes.  They each wore black pants and shirts of their respective colors.  She had a red long sleeve shirt with a mandarin style collar with a black dragon winding all around the shirt.  The boy, however, had on a blue t-shirt that said 'N1NJ4' on the front in black.

"You ring, old man?" the girl said rather annoyed.  She was holding her lunch, which consisted of mainly burgers, fries, and a chocolate shake.  The boy grabbed a fry and popped it in hit mouth while receiving a death glare from the girl.

"Oh, yes.  Sachi, Shino come in.  Please sit!"

The teens looked at each other, then back at the man behind the desk, shrugged, and sat down on the couch.

"What's*crunch*up*crunch*crunch*?" Shino said through a mouth full of fries.  Sachi kicked him in the shin so hard he fell off the couch.

"WHY'D 'YA DO THAT?!"

The two older men sweat dropped.  Shino picked himself up, wiped imaginary dust off of himself and sat back down.

The man behind the desk spoke up.  "Kids…"

"We're not kids!" the two teens said in unison.

He waved it off.  "Whatever, Ok, you guys will have to come with me to sign a treaty with the Higurashi Family Syndicate."

O.o o.O

"Why?"

"Yeah, why? They are a bunch of snobs."

"Hold on, first off I'd like to introduce to you Kenshin-taijin (Sir Kenshin).  He's from the Osaka branch."

The girl stood up.  "Oh, yeah…How do you do? I'm Sachi, and this is my brother," she pulled him up by the arm, "Shino.  Don't mind him, he's an idiot."

"I resent that remark!"

¬.¬ "Don't try to sound smart…"

"You're mean this time of the month!"

*gasp*

"KIDS!!"

All together now:  "WE ARE NOT KIDS!!"

Kenshin-taijin stood up and bowed.  "It's a pleasure to meet you.  You are the 'wolf twins' correct?  The best of the best I'm told."

The boy shrugged and the girl scratched her head.  "Yeah, I suppose so."

"Good, I'd like you to meet some associates of mine."  Kenshin-taijin glanced over to the other man who was still seated behind the desk.  The other man nodded and pressed a button on the phone to page his secretary.

_"Yes, do you need anything, Hibiki-taijin?" the female voice over the line squeaked.  She had a voice like a mouse, annoying really._

"Yes, Sayuri, please send in the three from Osaka"

_"Yes, right away."_

Within seconds the door opened revealing three men (...boys?).  Each looked to either be the twin's age or a tad older.  Two of them were about the same height, only the other a bit taller.  The tallest one and one of the others each had silvery hair and amber colored eyes.  The shorter of the two wore a red gi, and looked as if he had just been working out.  The taller had more sense and wore a black suit with a white shirt.  His jacket was slung over his shoulder.  The other had black hair and dark blue eyes; he wore black slacks, and a dark blue shirt.  The taller one looked about twenty something, or so, while the other two looked to be about eighteen or nineteen.

Kenshin-taijin stood up, walked over to the three and began introductions.

"Sachi, Shino, Hibiki, I'd like you to meet my two sons."  He pointed to the tallest one.  "This is my eldest son, Sesshomaru," then he pointed to the other amber eyed boy, "and Inuyasha, my other son."  He then tapped his hand on the shoulder of the black haired boy, "And this is Miroku of the Hoshi clan."

Miroku bowed and smiled, Sesshomaru looked around indifferent while Inuyasha just looked pissed off.

* * *

At the Higurashi's…

          "Come on!"

          "I can't believe your still on about this Kagome."

"PLEASE DON'T! I HATE 'EM!"

"Stop it! I think I'm almost deaf!"

* * *

Miroku, Hibiki-taijin, the twins, and the Kenshin's all now sat in a luxurious room of sort.  The whole room was black and white; there were white and black tiled floors, while each wall was either black or white.  Every piece of furniture was either of the shades (A/n black and white are shades, people.) and some had gold or silver trim.  Dead center in the room was a small fireplace which couches surrounded on each side.  Miroku, Shino, and Sachi sat on one couch while Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Kenshin-taijin sat on the other.  Hibiki-taijin sat on a chair off to the side.

          "Old man, why do we have to sign the damn treaty?" Sachi spoke up first.

"I already explained…"

"Liar," Shino remarked.

"I am not lying!"

¬.¬

"Don't look at me like that _Sai-chan!"_

O.O "Don't call me that!!!"

Shino held back a fit of laughter.  The others, who were in the room, looked at the three blankly.

Kenshin-taijin interrupted before blood could be spilled.  "Oh, just tell them.  They need to know what they are getting into, Hibiki."

"What fun is that?"

He received two death glares.  He laughed nervously, "Oh, you spoil the fun!  I'll brief them before we go.  Right now, why don't you kids get acquainted, okay?"

He and Kenshin-taijin stood up and left the ying-yang room.  The ones who were left just glanced at each other nervously and stayed quiet for a good eight minutes until…

"AIIIIIYAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! WAHHA!! PERVERT PERVERT!!! LECHER!!! DIE DIE DIE!!!"

The scream came from Sachi who already had Miroku by the neck and was choking him to death.  Inuyasha had jumped up at the scream and was holding his ears.

"_What and __why the hell did she scream!?" Inuyasha said in annoyed tone of voice as he held his ears._

Shino just shook it off like it was nothing and then answered Inuyasha's question.  "She called Miroku a hentai."

"Oh, I see.  Now it makes sense.  Miroku you're such a hentai!  I'd think you would have learned your lesson by now, but no, you're still the same old hentai.  Don't you ever learn??"

Miroku couldn't respond and was turning an unusual shade of blue.  Shino was trying to pull his sister off of the poor man (…boy?).  Sesshomaru had already sat back down and looked at Miroku, who was nearing death, like it was nothing new.

* * *

[A/n:  How was it? Was it Ok? Please, please, please review!!  In this fic I'll probably make subtle references to Cowboy Bebop, but I don't think it will be that noticeable.  This will be an Inuyasha and Kagome fic, because I think they are so darn cute together. Bwahaha! I'll probably put Naraku and Kikyo in later chapters, but Shippo, Sango, Kohaku should be in the next chapter.  I'll update soon enough, but I want reviews people!!!]

**Next Chapter:  The Treaty**


	2. The Treaty

**Of Dogs, Wolves, and Dragons**

Chapter Two:  The Treaty

* * *

means English

(A/n: Do I really use a lot of colons?)

* * *

In a large, beautifully decorated room sat Kagome, atop a small platform that was placed in the center of the room.  The only thing lighting the room was the light coming from the screen of her laptop.  All the walls in the room were a dark blue while the floors were black and blue marble.  All the windows in the room were covered by black curtains which didn't allow light in at all.  There were three doors in the room; one leading out into the hall, one to the private bath, and one to the walk in closet.  Against the far wall was a luxurious four posted bed with blue silk sheets and pillows.  On the platform, which stood about a half a foot of the floor, were two leather couches, two seats, and a metal framed table with a crystal clear glass top in the middle of it all.  Kagome leaned on the table, typing on her laptop, when there was a knock at the door.

She grunted and walked over to open the door only to find her two best friends; her cousin, Sango, and her fathers guard, Kouga.  Kouga, blue eyes shining, looked delighted to see Kagome, she seemed less than enthused.  Sango dragged the two into the room and plopped herself onto a couch, each of the others copied and sat down; not next to each other of course as there was plenty of space.  Kagome went back to what she was previously doing and wasn't paying much attention to her two friends.  

Sango and Kouga were each regarded with much esteem within the family syndicate.  Kagome was a tad jealous of the fact for she wasn't as athletic as them.  Kouga was the only heir to the Katsuo family; all of his family was killed when he was five.  For the next fourteen years of his life, he was taken in by Kagome's father and treated like a son.  He excelled highly in all styles of hand to hand combat and sword fighting.  Sango was just as athletic as he, and put up a fair fight.  She was the same age as Kouga but much wiser for her years.  It scared people sometimes.  She also is an orphan, her only family being her little brother, Kohaku.

"Kagome," Kouga said from his place on one of the couches, finally breaking the silence; she made no response. Sango looked at her cousin confused and sat up.

"Kagome?"

Nothing.

"Kagome."

Nothing; Sango and Kouga exchanged annoyed glances and then nodded to each other.

"KAGOME!!!" they shouted at one.  She fell backwards from shock.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!!"  Kagome screamed holding her heart for emphasis.  The two others shrugged and plopped back down on the couches.  Kagome glared at each of them.

"You've been acting weird since this morning, what's wrong?" Kouga asked.

"What're you talking about…I'm fine, perfectly healthy!" Kagome said in a half hearted voice.  She was already sitting back in her normal position staring at the computer screen.

* * *

A few hours later...

          In a beautiful, high class Chinese restaurant sat Hibiki-taijin, who glanced at his watch every so often.  Sachi and Shino each sat to one side of him while Inuyasha and Miroku stood behind him.  Sesshomaru was outside acting as a scout, well that was his excuse anyway.  He didn't seem to like his brother much.  Inuyasha, now of course, was out of his gi and dressed in denim jeans and a red t-shirt.  You really couldn't tell much though because each of Dragons wore a black trench coat with one to three gold chains across their chests.  Depending on what kind of coat you had signified your ranking.  Hibiki-taijin had three chains.  The other five had two chains; Sachi and Shino's coats were trimmed in gold.  There were a few other (one chain) Dragons spread through out the restaurant.

Classes within classes

          "When're they coming? They're late…" Shino asked while making a tower with chopsticks.

          "I don't know; I don't even want to be here," Sachi stated before sipping her drink.

          Before Shino could say anything Miroku announced that they were here and pointed towards the door.  Shippo, a young one chain, began walking towards the table with six others behind him--the Higurashis.  Shippo stood behind Hibiki-taijin with Inuyasha and Miroku.  An older man sat across from Hibiki-taijin, while two girls sat down next to him and three young men stood behind him.

          "Higurashi-san," Hibiki-taijin said in faked happy tone, "I'm glad you could make it."

          "Yes, now this whole thing can finally be over, Hibiki-san."  Higurashi looked around at the people who surrounded the other man.  "You are well protected, do you not trust me?"

          "You shouldn't say anything about protection; you know how our business works.  Plus you seem to have two lovely body guards sitting next to you," Hibiki-taijin joked.

          "Ha, I guess you're right.  I'd like you to meet my daughter, Kagome, and my niece, Sango.  Behind me are Kouga, my most loyal body guard, my nephew Kohaku, and my son Souta." He pointed to each person respectively.  

          Hibiki-taijin nodded in acknowledgement, and introduced each of the five Dragons around him.  Everyone merely glared at one another or just looked away.

          In order to get the glares to stop, Hibiki-taijin spoke up first.  "Well, now lets get this thing started, shall we?"

- - -

Kagome looked from her place next to her dad and glared at each Dragon, and making sure they noticed.  She received three indifferent looks and two death glares--one from Sachi and one from Inuyasha.

          _'I don't want to be here.  This sucks,'_ she thought, _'Sitting here, signing papers with THEM of all people.  The Dragons, I hate them…Murderers…they will pay…'_

She continued her death glare which was directed at Inuyasha, though she really didn't mean to.  It was mainly directed at all of them, but her eyes seemed to linger on the young man.

- - -

Inuyasha fidgeted in his spot, that girl, Kagome, wouldn't stop glowering at him.

          '_What is that wench's problem?_'  He didn't have any idea why she would be staring at him in such a way and even just thinking about it gave him a headache.  Finally giving up in trying to figure out why she looked so pissed off at him, he went for the most direct method he knew.

- - -

It had only been a few minutes but some how almost every one there, save Hibiki-taijin and Higurashi-san, looked like they were going to fall asleep; Shino had already fallen asleep but was awaken by a kick from his sister; Sachi leaned on the table with arm with an exasperated look on her face; Miroku leered longingly at Sango who shot daggers at him.  The others seemed to find something to occupy themselves in one way or another.  The two older men continuously talked…and talked…

          "I hope that you come see our goods sometime, you'd rea—"

          *SLAM* 

Everyone was startled at the noise.  Inuyasha had slammed his fist on the table, which now had a large crack in it, and was now face to face with Kagome.

          "EXCUSE ME WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!" Inuyasha screamed angrily.

          Kagome stood up, while everyone in the restaurant had stopped what they were doing to look at the two.

          "MY PROBLEM? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S SCREAMING!!" Kagome retorted.

          "Feh, Look who's talking. YOU were screaming just as LOUD as I was thank you very much!"

          "Kids! Please calm down…" Hibiki-taijin injected, but it had no affect.  They just continued arguing.

          "I WASN'T SCREAMING!"

          "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING NOW?!"

          "ARGUING!!"

          "WHY YOU STUPID WE—MPFHH?!"  Miroku clamped his hand over the infuriated Inuyashas mouth before he would say something he'd regret.  Inuyasha began flailing trying to get Miroku off of him, so each of the twins grabbed one of his arms and kicked the back of his knees so he'd fall down; it was quite a comical scene.  Kagome was busy being pulled along by Sango out of the restaurant.  Hibiki-taijin apologized quickly and told Inuyashas capturers to get him out of the restaurant.

* * *

Outside…

          "Good job, brother," Sesshomaru said while stepping out of the shadows, "You could have cost us the treaty."

          It was completely dark out, the only thing lighting the streets were street lamps and store signs.  Miroku and the twins dropped Inuyasha on the pavement and stepped back for fear of his wrath.  Inuyasha pushed himself up and dusted the dirt off of him and glared at his older brother.

          "Shut up, Sesshomaru.  You want that treaty signed as much as us…you know how we all feel.  We all hate them…" Inuyasha spat angrily.

          "Now, now…I don't feel that way anymore…I have some…inside information that changes everything." Sesshomaru said as he sauntered under a street light.  The others looked up interested in what Sesshomaru had just said.

          "What do you mean?" Sachi asked as she leaned on the side of the building.

          "Like I said, what I'm going to tell you will change your whole perspective about them."

          "Tell us then," Miroku said impatiently.  He hated when Sesshomaru withheld information just to taunt people.

          "Fine, fine, you really are a boorish lot." Sesshomaru said annoyed that he couldn't have any fun.  He was a bit twisted.

* * *

[A/n…ooh cliff hanger…sorry…I'm gunna get flamed for that, huh?  Anyways I had a bit of writers block so I didn't know what to write.  I'll try to update soon, I really have to update my other fic…badly…erg…PLEASE REVIEW…heh, I like feedback…review, review, review!!! Thank you…]

**Next Chapter:  Four Souls**


	3. Four Souls

**Dogs, Wolves, and Dragons**

Chapter Three:  Four Souls

* * *

means English

(A/n:  Hibiki-san, Hibiki-san…Wither thy [where art thou] son, Ryoga-kun?)

* * *

Sango had pushed Kagome into the alleyway next to the restaurant.  The light from the streets did not even make it into the alleyway.  The only light source emitted from the restaurant itself.  Trashcans and dumpsters filled the alley and the smell of garbage was prominent.

          "WHY'D YOU DO THAT?! I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF ARGUING WITH THAT IDIOT!" Kagome screamed.

          "Oh, just shut up Kagome! You are getting mean you know. What happened to sweet ol' little Kagome-chan?"

          Kagome was about retort when they heard the door from the restaurant close and a bunch of people talking.  They leaned closer towards the building so they could hear the conversation.

- - -

          _"What do you mean?" _a feminine voice asked.__

A deeper more masculine voice answered_.  "Like I said, what I'm going to tell you will change your whole perspective about them."_

_          "Tell us then," _another male voice spoke with a tint of annoyance in his voice.

_          "Fine, fine, you really are a boorish lot."_

- - -

          "It's the dragons…shit…" Sango mumbled as she sunk back into the wall

          Kagome bit her lip; she did not feel like arguing with the idiot (Inuyasha) so she followed Sango's lead and slumped back and crouched next to the wall.

- - -

          Sesshomaru stepped back out of the light and sat down on the ground to lean against the wall.  The other four walked over towards him to hear his story better.  Sachi plopped right next to Sesshomaru much to his annoyance.  Shino sat on the sidewalk across from his sister and Miroku followed in suit.  Inuyasha being his grumpy self decided to stand.

          "Let me ask you all a question…" Sesshomaru began.

          The others didn't respond.

          "Why do you all hate the Higurashi's in the first place?"

          The others glanced at each other nervously and ignored the question.

          "That's what I thought. You don't even know why you are supposed to hate them.  Well I know why."

- - -

          Sango looked at Kagome quizzically; she just shrugged and looked on.  It made Sango nervous at Kagome's lack of concern.

- - -

          Sesshomaru ignored the others reactions and continued.  "Well it all began long ago, even back to the warring age of Japan…"

          The others looked on in interest.  

          "There was said to be a powerful warrior, a women in fact."

          Sachi gave an annoyed sideways glance at Sesshomaru but he continued.

          "She held so much purity and power that the demons feared her prowess.  She could turn a demon pure with a touch single touch.  Than one day, the demons finally banned together; they attacked full force.  She conquered many and never ceded, but some of the stronger demons had found a way to corner her.  She fought valiantly but was soon overpowered.  With her last ounce of energy, she found a way to pull herself and the demons into a void.  The black hole turned into a small jewel where they continue their ongoing fight, which has ceased to stop 'til this day."

- - -

          Sango was listening intensely while Kagome just sat there against the wall not paying much attention.

_          "…ceased to stop 'til this day."_

_          "…What the hell does that have to do with anything?!"_

_          "Yeah, I agree with her, 'brother'…WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?!"_

- - -

          Miroku wanted to hit Sesshomaru on the head for wasting his time with fairy tales and the others looked the same, though they each had given harsher glares.

          "…Sesshomaru, you're wasting our time with…with fairy tales…What is your point?" Miroku fumed.

          "YOU FOOLS, I'M NOT DONE!!" the older dragon snapped.  "HAVN'T YOUR PARENTS EVER TOUGHT YOU MANNERS?!"

          "Uh oh…"

          *WHAP*SMASH*GROAN*

          "Oohhhhh I'm so, so sorry _Sesshy__.  My hand just slipped!" she said with every ounce of sarcasm in her body._

          O.O O.O @.@ ^.^ u.u

          Inuyasha and Miroku actually flinched as they saw Sesshomaru get his head smashed into the pavement by Sachi.  Shino yawned; he knew it would have happened eventually.  He extended his arm, hand open, to the two other young men, and laughed.  Inuyasha and Miroku glared at Shino and each shoved ¥12,000 (A/n: about $100) into his happy hand.

- - -

          Sango and even Kagome cringed when they heard the noise.  It really wasn't a pleasant sound.

- - -

          Inuyasha grabbed the now unconscious Sesshomaru by the collar of his shirt, shook him violently, and began yelling at his unconscious brother.

          "YOU STUPID IDIOTIC SON OF A BITCH!!! YOU JUST COST ME TWELVE THOUSAND YEN!!!...I CAN'T BEILIEVE YOU AND YOUR STUPID FRIKIN' STORIES…"

          Sachi just rolled her eyes while her brother shook his head.  Miroku actually eventually gave up on trying to stop Inuyasha…he could never be stopped, but it was worth, for most of the time, trying.

          "Sai, ya know I wanted to know what happened next…course you just hadta knock 'em out…"

          "…Shut up, Shin."

          He only shrugged and looked back Inuyasha still yelling at his brother.

- - -

          Sango and Kagome, who each still hidden in the alleyway, stood up and stretched their stiff muscles.

          "Well, that was a fruitless venture, eh Kagome?" Sango asked in a hushed voice.  The dragons, or so they thought, were still unaware of their presence.

          She nodded while still stretching her arms.

* * *

Back in the restaurant…

          Higurashi-san and Hibiki-taijin bowed slightly to each other then gave their proper farewells.  Higurashi-san, with Kouga, Kohaku, and Souta, walked out of the restaurant.  Hibiki-taijin waited a few moments after Higurashi had left before summoning Shippo.

          "Shippo," Hibiki-taijin said in a low tone of voice, "you know what to do."

          The young dragon nodded and disappeared, literally.

* * *

Outside…

          Higurashi stood on the sidewalk surrounded by the three and waited for the limo to pull up.  The four ignored the five dragons, one unconscious, another trying to wake him up and three others sitting against the building.  The female of the group periodically hit one of the other young men over the head.

          "Souta, Kohaku, go find your sisters.  Kouga, go."

          The three nodded and set off; Souta and Kohaku, oblivious to the fact that their sisters were in the alleyway, went in the opposite direction.  Kouga had disappeared in a much similar manner as Shippo had.  A stretch limo parked in front of the restaurant while a chauffer jumped out and opened the door for Higurashi-san.

- - -

          Shino watched as the chauffer shut the door for the head Higurashi and pulled away.

          "I don't like that guy, Sachi," he said as the limo headed down the busy road.

          Sachi was busy strangling Miroku, who was turning blue. (A/n: get used to it)  She put Miroku in a headlock and turned towards her brother.

          "LEMMIE GOOOO!" Miroku pleaded.  

          "Not much we can do about it now," she said while flipping Miroku onto his stomach and sitting on his back, that earned and 'oof' out of him.

          "Damn women! You weigh a ton!"

          *WHACK*

          @.@

          "Idiot…" Sachi mumbled under her breath.  She looked over at Inuyasha…

          "WAKE UUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP YOU STUPID BASTARD!!!!"

          "Truly, truly stupid people," Shino stated still staring at the street.

          "Yeah, like you should be talking.  You wanna end up like him?" Sachi threatened.

          He coughed.  "Umm, I'll pass."

* * *

Kouga leapt atop the restaurant landing silently on the roof.  He looked over the edge of the roof and saw Sachi sit on Miroku's back; Kouga smirked.

          'Good, that idiot deserves what he gets…stupid hentai.  I saw how he looked at Sango and Kagome,' Kouga thought.

          He heard a muffled voice from the alleyway.  He slid quietly across the roof, looked over, and saw the two girls.

- - -

          "Kagome, we have to go…"

          Kagome only shrugged.

          "…but the dragons are right there, damn.  Though two of them are knocked out…er, maybe one…"

- - -

          'So that's where they went…hmm,' Kouga thought as he peered over the side.

- - -

          "We'll have to get out of this stupid alley sooner or later…why don't we just leave?" Kagome asked.

          "How dense are you? They'll know that we've been listening." Sango said harsher than she would have thought it.  Kagome just shrugged.

          "Well, well…What do we have here?" A voice from behind them said.

- - -

          "AAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

- - -

          Sachi and Shino jumped up when they heard the scream; Inuyasha 'accidentally' dropped his, semi-conscious, brother.  The trio ran towards the alley, Miroku followed behind after picking himself up of the ground and made sure nothing was broken.  When he got there he stood behind the other three and looked around at the now abandoned alley.  The only thing in the alley was a small cat.

          "WHO THE FUCK SCREAMED?!" Inuyasha screamed.

          Sachi held her ears.  "Does he always have to yell?!"

          "Nope…He's just loud…and brash…Sachi, my sweet," Miroku said as he looked down at the small cat, which was rubbing his leg and purring.  "You just become immune after a while." He bent down to pet the cat while Sachi silently fumed about the _'my sweet' _comment.

          Inuyasha snorted in contempt.  He knew they were talking about him, just he did not know what they had said; he let this one slide.

          "You speak English?" Shino asked while examining the barely visible footprints amidst the debris of the alleyway. "Why didn't you tell us the first time we met?"

          He shrugged.  "Didn't think it mattered."

          Shino looked up towards the roof of the next building.  "Hm, there were three…"

          "Nooooo, really?" Sachi replied sarcastically.

          "Well, where did they go then?" Inuyasha asked.

          The twins pointed straight up the building that Shino was looking at.

          "It's at least six stories…How did they get up there? FLY?" Miroku exclaimed.

          "No, you idiot…they jumped…well at least two of them did…" Shino mumbled.

          Inuyasha looked skeptical.  "Jumped? As in…er--jumped?!"

          Sachi grinned.  "What, you've never roof-hopped? And you say you're a martial artist, che…"

          "What does me being a martial artist have to do with anything?"

          "Everything."

* * *

Kouga, Sango and a very pissed of Kagome were sitting on top of an apartment complex's roof.  It was the building right next door the restaurant and had a decent view.

          "KOUGA! NEXT TIME DON'T SCARE ME HALF TO DEATH!" Kagome growled.  For some reason Sango and Kouga thought it to be incredibly funny.

          "Oh man. HAHA, KAGOME YOU SHOULDA SEEN YOUR FACE!!" Sango said while holding her side from laughing to hard.  Kagome calmed down while the others were still laughing.  She hugged her knees and looked up at the sky.

          "Sango, did you believe the story?" Kagome asked.

          Kouga was a tad confused.  "What story?"

          Sango was the always the practical one.  "I don't believe in fairy tales, Kagome.  That guy probably just made it up to piss off his friends."

          "No."

          Sango quirked an eyebrow, "No?"

          "That's what I said.  No.  It wasn't a lie…"

          "Have you lost your marbles?"

          "I'm not crazy…The fool didn't even finish the story…I'll give you the short version of the aftermath.  Well, the jewel was dubbed the Shikon no tama-or Jewel of Four Souls.  The jewel was found by a poor traveler, who kept it as a family heirloom being as it was to beautiful and to priceless to sell.  Through the course of many, many years the Shikon jewel passed from heir to heir."

          Kouga stayed silent through the whole thing.

          "So?"

          "…Jeeze, let me finish.  Soon the family grew richer and more powerful; unbeknownst to them there were hated by many.  The unsuspecting 'leader' of the family took out the jewel to show a new business associate.  The fool was murdered in cold blood and the jewel was stolen…and do you know who had done the deed?"

          "Uh, the Dragons?" Kouga guessed still unaware of what they were talking about.

          "Correct, Kouga!  Moreover, do you know who was murdered?

          Sango and Kouga shrugged.

          "My imprudent great-great grandfather."

          "Oohhhhhhhhh!" Kouga said finally understanding.

          "How do you know that?" Sango asked.

          "Hey, you're not the only ones who have sources.  Plus, there's a lot more to tell you but I just don't feel like it."

- - -

          "What a bunch of bull shit…"

* * *

[A/n:  Hmmm. Sorry it took so long to upload this but I've only been writing small pieces at a time and I don't even know if I'm to happy about it.  Formatting keeps getting f$#%# up.  Oh, and also there is a reason that Hibiki-taijin, is well 'Hibiki'.  Well, I am in the process of writing another fic, a Ranma ½ based one.  Sachi and Shino are both based in it and so is Hibiki-taijin…I don't really want to spoil it but if you really wanna know nethin' just e-mail me at b3atr3d@yahoo.com and I'm very sorry if any characters are OOC.  Well it is an A/U so different environments; different personalities-just deal…I do the best I can..for the most part.  Oh, almost forgot, PLEASE REVIEW!! Thank you.]

**Next Chapter:  Liars**


End file.
